Jaws: What if
by Jack Daly
Summary: What if Jaws the Shark didn't attack those people like he did in the film and Novel as he absolutely hated the taste of humans. So this story is about what could have happened to the characters Chrissie Watkins, Alex Kintner, Ben Gardner and most importantly Quint if they survived. Rated M for the first chapter


**This Jaws fantic is about what would have happened if the following characters Chrissie Watkins, Alex Kitner, Quint and Ben Gardner had not being killed by the Shark who had its reasons why and thus never starting the Amity Island Incident.**

Chrissie Watkins, a twenty year old was walking down the darkening street when she bumped into a group of her friends.

"Oh sorry there Tilly" said Chrissie.

"No problem Chrissie" her friend assured her, "say there's a party on the beach not far from here would you like to tag along".

"Party I'm so in" Chrissie said as she and her friends then walked to where it was being held.

The beach was full of local and visiting teenagers who had built a bonfire and were playing guitars and harmonicas, drinking beer or making out as the air was filled with a combination of sea air, cooking sausages and weed these are the kind of things that every normal beach party would have. Chrissie sat with her friend Tilly as she caught a handsome boy her sage with blonde hair and drinking beer starring at her.

"Say Chrissie isn't that Tom Cassidy the boy who flirted with you in elementary and in high school" Tilly asked.

"It sure is" Chrissie said smiling as Tilly saw her friends smile.

Tilly then smiled at her friend "well I guess I should leave you two love birds alone then should".

As Tilly got up she went to sit with some guys as Chrissie continued to return Tom's gaze, she then turned to look at the sea and an idea flew into her head. Tom who was gazing at her for a while finished off his beer and got up and walked over to her as she jumped up and ran up the sand dune as Tom followed her.

"What's your name again is it Christine" asked Tom as he chased her.

"My names Chrissie" called Chrissie.

"Where are we going anyway" called Tom.

"Swimming" Chrissie called back.

Chrissie ran up the dune and stopped briefly to look at the sea, it glittered in the moonlight something that would look so inviting to some, Chrissie then continue started her run again as she took off her top and threw it away and let the felling of her breasts bounce in the air, then she stopped to unbutton her trousers as she then took them off along with her knickers. Chrissie giggled as she heard Tom coming over the dune as she ran down it towards the water's edge. As he came down the dune Tom tried to pull off his shirt but he was a bit drunk as he then lost his footing and tumbled down the sand dune

"Slow up, I'm not drunk" said Tom "slow down, wait I'm coming", Tom had just managed to take off his shirt and had just pulled down his pants when he collapsed on the water's edge muttering "I can swim just can't walk or undress myself" as he slowly fell into a drunken slumber.

Chrissie meanwhile had swum thirty miles from the shore already and then she stopped briefly to look back at Tom who lay on the beach.

"Boy you really are stoned" muttered Chrissie as she then thought of something, she decided that she would swim to the bell buoy and then back to wake Tom up and maybe they could then do it on the beach, the thought was too good to resist and she started swimming again and within no time at all she reached the buoy.

However unbeknownst to Chrissie, a shark named Jaws was cruising along the sea bed when he saw something on the surface, he had just come in from the Atlantic Ocean after hunting fish all day and now he was in the mood for some seals.

Just his senses detected something splashing along the surface of the water and although his eyesight was poor like all sharks, Jaws could barely make out a shape, "time for some tasty seal" he thought and with a powerful sweep of his tail he shot towards his intended victim.

However before he could sink his teeth into its flesh, he stopped suddenly and saw much to his dismay that the shape had legs. "Oh shit it's a human" Jaws though in disbelief, Jaws absolutely hated the taste of humans with a deep passion as they tasted utterly dreadful to him they tasted like a bitter combination of rotten fish, oil and salt because the last time he devoured a human he felt so ill for weeks afterwards that he swore never to eat a single human again as long as he shall live even if he was famished.

"Better swim around the island then" though Jaws "if I'm lucky I might find this tasty seals for my supper" and with that he turned and swam away with a powerful sweep of his tail.

Chrissie meanwhile had felt something come up between her legs but when she took a quick look underwater she could see nothing. "Probably just a fish" she said to herself and then she turned around and swam back to the shore.

Tom was sleeping on the beach with only his underwear on, whilst he slept he didn't see Chrissie rise out of the sea completely nude like a beautiful mermaid. When Chrissie saw him asleep she quietly snuck up to him and gently pulled his pants off and then gently gave him a shake to wake him up. That did the trick and when Tom woke up he saw Chrissie standing naked over him with his underpants in her right hand and realized that he was completely naked too and tried to cover his swelling manhood as he stood up.

"Why are you doing that Tommy boy" said Chrissie with a devious grin "ever seen a naked chick before".

"Well because you pulled off my underwear" Tom grumbled "and now I'm getting a boner".

"Well maybe it's because you might want to do me" grinned Chrissie.

Tom was speechless was Chrissie actually going to give herself to him it sounded too good to be true, although it would be nice to indulge in the most pleasurable thing on Earth, a thing that only their parents could do.

"Wait you mean I get to, you're not teasing me are you Chrissie" Tom sputtered.

Without saying another word Chrissie took one of Tom's hands and put it on her breasts and then she took his other hand and put it on her pubic area sending a thrill of excitement through both their bodies.

"Do you still think I'm teasing you now" Chrissie asked with a devious grin on her face.

"No" Tom replied.

Just then Chrissie bought her lips to Tom's lips and they snogged. After two minutes they stopped Tom then put Chrissie down on her hands and knees and bought her rump to his swollen groin and then thrusted it in bringing a pleasurable moan from Chrissie, Tom then proceed to Chrissie back and forward thrusting and groping her buttocks and squeezing her breasts as she moan and groaned with indescribable pleasure. Very soon Tom started feeling a tingle in his groin and realized what was about to happen.

"Oh God Chrissie, I'm going to cum" Tom said whilst trying to keep it in.

"Please just release it into me" Chrissie begged as she was enjoying be shagged too much for it to stop.

"Okay then" Tom said.

Still thrusting he made it to the point where he could keep it in anymore and then he finally released his semen into Chrissies vagina bringing about pleasurable moans from Chrissie.

"Oh please fuck me harder, don't stop please just fuck me" begged Chrissie.

After about an hour Chrissie and Tom both lay on the sand patting and completely dewed in sweat, they both then cuddled together.

"You know Tom I might be in love with you" said Chrissie as she gave a big smile.

"The same here with me but what will you do if you get pregnant" asked Tom realizing that they didn't use protection.

"Then we shall welcome it with open arms" Chrissie said smiling.

Tom just smiled back as he and Chrissie both cuddled again with a long, deep passionate snog then they both drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep with only the sound of crashing waves being heard and unbeknownst to them, a baby had just started to form within Chrissies womb.

Meanwhile Jaws had just had two seals for supper and he himself fell asleep as he kept swimming.


End file.
